


Shadow Record

by shadowkitten



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/shadowkitten
Summary: A collection of older one-shots. Many of them previously published on other sites. Some never published.  Many of these are quite old, dating back to 2011, and not necessarily up to my current standard. That said, I felt that I wanted to repost them.It can be assumed that these stories were originally written to be canon-compliant, but post Rebellion and Magia Record are mostly no longer so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A Special Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on FanFiction.net 4 March, 2011.  
> Rating: T  
> Original Summary: Sayaka x Kyouko. Spoilers to Episode 9 because this is something of a sequel to it.

Sayaka woke up.

The last memory she had was that of two rude men on a train. No, that wasn't exactly true. She remembered feeling something after that. Something intense. Despair, that's what that was. Humanity didn't seem worth it. There was no one and no thing worth fighting for.

She glanced around herself. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be a Witch ... everything around her was ... lightless. Not really black, nor white. It was difficult to explain. Then she remembered further. The fight. A voice calling her name ... Madoka! How could she not have known at the time? What had she felt, and seen? It was unclear even to herself now. Music. Yes, the music with Kyousuke ... Madoka and Kyouko had tried to stop him from playing ... no ... no that didn't seem right either.

“What happened?”

She expected an answer, for no logical reason, but received none.

“Where am I?”

She could hear the sound of her voice, as she could sense her own body. Sense. Could she feel it, or see it? Somehow those concepts barely made any sense any longer.

“Can you hear me? Who are you?”

“I can hear you,” replied a voice.

“Kyouko??”

As though saying her name made her appear, Kyouko's form became apparent to Sayaka. To say that she saw her didn't quite seem like the correct concept, but Sayaka couldn't think of any other way to mentally frame it.

“Where am I? What happened?”

“We're in hell, I would guess.”

“Hell? That means ... that we're ....”

“Dead? Yup.”

“But ... but why would you say we ... are in hell?”

“Only good girls go to heaven,” Kyouko replied with a smirk.

Sayaka was shocked.

“What happened?”

“That's the third time you've asked that same question.”

“So you heard me before? Why didn't you answer?”

Sayaka felt Kyouko's presence near her. No, she could see her walk over to her. She had a toothy grin, eyes narrow, looking just as Sayaka had remembered her.

“Wait ... wait ... we are dead? What ... how is that possible?”

“I couldn’t let you die alone.”

“What?”

She was shocked, again. She sensed ... no, felt ... Kyouko's fingertips brush her cheek. Felt them trace lightly up to her temple, and down her jawline, finally to trace lightly around the edges of her lips.

“You became a Witch. We failed you. I failed you. Isn't it ironic, we who used our wishes for happiness for those closest to us, would end up dying together?”

“Ironic? But ... but why did you sacrifice yourself?”

“Like I said, I couldn't let you die alone. Since I couldn't save you, I owed you at least that much.”

Sayaka turned away from Kyouko, but somehow the girl's image never left her eyes.

“You should have fled.”

“And what? Leave you as a Witch to hurt others?”

Sayaka said nothing. Kyouko cupped her chin firmly, and pulled her face close to hers.

“You don't understand, do you?”

“No,” Sayaka said, trembling. Or at least it felt like that.

“I love you. Simple, huh? Stupid. Stupid! Me, I who shut out everyone else, who decided I could do it at all for myself. I even tried to kill you! Hell, maybe I should have after all. Would've been less painful.”

Sayaka was silent. She simply stared into the other girl's eyes.

“I don't really know exactly when it happened. I just started realizing that I felt really good, for the first time since my family died, ,when I was with you. I watched you fight. I protected you, which I think you realized. You lost your self there even before becoming a witch, so I don't really know. And as you slipped away from us, from me, I felt my love growing. I was willing to try anything. My love for you was so strong I was willing to risk Madoka's life to bring you back.”

“I did hear her voice. I did. I guess ... I guess I didn't know who she was anymore.”

“Doesn't matter now. Homura and Madoka got away. I think. Well, they aren't here anyway.”

“It's ... it's just us? Mami ....”

“Isn't here. No, this is just our own little special place ... in hell ... just for us.”

“For us? What about ....”

“Don't. Please ... don't. Don't ruin this for me. I did this because I love you, Sayaka. Not admire. Not like. Not think “Gee, she's such a swell gal!” ... but love. And right now that's all that matters to me, and it's all that has mattered to me for some time.”

Sayaka said nothing.

“Well, we have all the time in the world, Sayaka. An eternity. You will never, ever, be alone again.”

Sayaka felt as though she could cry ... somehow she could not. But she did feel Kyouko's body, and she collapsed into this, letting the other girl's arms surround her.

“You will never be alone either, Kyouko. And maybe, one day ... I'll be able to tell you ... what you told me.”

“Yeah .... yeah. One day.”

Over time, insofar as that concept had meaning here, the two souls blended, merged together, until to an outside observer there would have been no way to discern that what remained had ever been anything resembling two human shapes.


	2. One Glorious Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Five Puellae Magi, not yet jaded, not yet aware of the layers within layers. One of the few good moments Homura can remember from her many rewinds through time.
> 
> Originally published on Fanfiction net on 11 April, 2011.  
> Rating: G

This is one moment she will remember. There are so few, or at least, few that she remembers with a smile.

Night was beginning to fall. A red-golden glow infused the world around them. The breeze, just a little chilly, tugged at Homura's twin pony-tails, and tousled Kyouko's long red hair.

To her left stood Madoka. A proud, strong Madoka in her frilly pink and white outfit, and longbow with its resplendent blooming rose carved into the tip. A Madoka that turned to notice Homura's gaze, and favored her with a brilliant smile. A shy Homura, half-hidden behind her glasses, smiled back with the faintest blush.

Mami, to Madoka's left, beamed. She rested a rifled musket over her shoulder, and her pride was evident. These were her girls, her mentors. All but Kyouko, who stood to Homura's right hand side. She smirked with arrogant assurance, her hands behind her head and her spear stuck into the rooftop at her side. Close to Kyouko's right side stood Sayaka, her cape billowing in the breeze. Her hands were wrapped around the hilt of her sword, but she had a look of ease and confidence on her face. The redhead opened her eyes and glanced to Sayaka with a wriggle of her eyebrows. Sayaka's cheeks flushed.

Kyuubey scampered out in front of the girls, glancing down the line. Had he human emotions, he might have felt pride. Homura certainly did. This group was undefeatable, and indestructible. They could take on the world together, and they would win. Nothing, Homura believed at the time, could ever change that.

“Ready!?”

Mami twirled in place, flourishing her flintlock and stepping forward.

The four Puella Magi at her side readied their weapons, looks of pride and confidence upon their faces. At that moment, Mami could have led them to the very gates of Hell, and they would have felt certain of victory.

“Okay, here we go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [a pic](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/16785804) posted originally to pixiv on 18th Feb. 2011 (at least, the earliest that I can find on the 'net.).


	3. A Fateful Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When faced with a decision, one must carefully consider all the consequences, even those not completely expected.
> 
> Originally published on Fanfiction net, 9 Jun, 2011  
> Rating G  
> Warning: Contains memes and attempts at humor.

Homura frowned, glancing between the two weapons before her. She was uncertain for a moment which one to select.

She could feel the eyes of the other two girls boring into her back, and detected a hint of impatience in the way Mami sighed.

With a sigh of her own, she picked up and hefted the baseball bat, and glanced back.

A big, silly grin crossed Madoka's face, and Homura's head tilted curiously.

“Homerun-chan,” she said playfully.

Homura frowned, dropped the bat, and selected the golf club instead.


	4. The Prettiest Girl at the Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original summary: Warm and fuzzy fluff. No real plot, just something light and romantic.  
> Addendum: Post-series, not Rebellion story compliant. Takes place in Madoka's Magical Girl Heaven.  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: Ballgown-porn, Epithets.
> 
> Originally posted on FFN 17 June, 2011

In the center of the dance floor, moving in quiet coordinated grace, a redhead and a raven-haired girl danced. 

The redhead looked smart in her black tuxedo, a crimson cummerbund matching the shade of her eyes and hair. Her hand was on her partner's lower back, as she led her in the fluid motions of the waltz. 

“I didn't know you could dance.”

“Heh. I can't. I'm cheating.”

The raven-haired girl grinned, her intense violet eyes gazing fondly upon her partner. 

She wore a red ribbon in her hair, sheer purple gloves stretching to her elbows. A corsage of light purple and blue and white flowers adorned her left wrist, held in place by a red ribbon … a gift from the redhead. Purple silk, her dress left her upper shoulders bare, and plunged to show the smooth skin of her upper chest and reveal slight cleavage. It cascaded like liquid down her chest and back, to a black corset highlighted by silver ribbing, and silver eyelets on the back strung through and held together by sturdy purple ribbon. Below the corset, the purple silk train spread out behind her, flowing with her movements, and a silver skirt with black floral patterns belled down over her legs, to conceal them entirely.

The room gradually became lit with a soft pink glow. Kyouko and Homura, still dancing, could hear murmurs and gasps, and they registered that the many Puellae Magi around them were halting their own movements, to turn toward the vast oaken double doors that entered into the ballroom. 

Homura had her back to the doors. Her eyes were fixed on Kyouko … but the redhead's gaze was upon the open doors, or rather the girl entering through them. Her eyes were wide, and Homura shivered. Without seeing … she knew.

The couple half-turned, that both could look upon the new arrival. They were no longer dancing, both in awe of the beauty that effused the room as certainly as the soft pink light now did.

She managed to seem both tall and stately, and petite and cute at the same moment. Her pink hair was tied off into two long pony-tails with white silk ribbons. 

Her arms were covered with white gloves with pink trim at the wrists and their ends near the shoulders. Around her throat was a pink choker with white lace trim, from which hung a pink teardrop-shaped crystal. Her strapless dress was white, leaving her smooth pale shoulders bare, and revealing a quite daring glimpse of her upper breasts. 

The dress was white silk with frilly pink lace at the top, the waist, and adorning the long trained skirt that billowed out behind her. Her lower thighs were bare, but she wore long white high-heeled boots with pink trim over her feet and shins, and partly covering her knees. The skirt behind her legs was black, highlighted with stars and swirling galaxies and stately orbiting planets, and these images were not still but in continual, graceful motion. 

Her golden eyes languidly surveyed the room, filled with cute and beautiful Puellae Magi in gorgeous dresses or handsome suits, every last one without exception staring in awe at the newly arrived girl.

To Homura, the girl seemed to float just above the surface of the floor. Soundlessly, the girl glided past the awed throng of Puellae Magi, to the center of the dance floor. 

Her golden gaze came to rest at last upon Homura and Kyouko. The redhead blushed furiously, but was unable to look away.

Madoka smiled.

She glided the remaining distance between them, and placed a hand softly upon Kyouko's shoulder.

“If I may cut in?”

Kyouko's face broke out into a silly grin, and she wordlessly nodded. Homura's hand lifted from Kyouko's shoulder. Kyouko herself placed Homura's other hand in Madoka's, and the girls' fingers interlaced. Kyouko gently pushed Homura against Madoka before removing her hand from Homura's back. Madoka's hand slid down to the upper curve of Homura's rear, and the dark-haired girl's cheeks turned pink.

Madoka and Homura gazed lovingly into one another's eyes, and they began to dance, with quiet, smooth grace. Ethereal music began to play to accompany the couple as they moved. Every Puella Magi watched in awe, forming a vast circle of girls, within which Madoka and Homura danced. Madoka dipped Homura low, and as the music faded, Madoka pressed her lips to Homura's. The two clung to one another, kissing, in the middle of the dance floor.

The kiss broke, and the band, which had been silent until now, began to play once more. The girls around them returned to their dances, their whispered conversations, their polite or playful laughter. Madoka and Homura remained in the center of the ballroom, Homura now leading their motions.

“I am dancing with the prettiest girl at the ball,” Homura whispered.

“Impossible,” Madoka replied with a grin, “because I'm dancing with her.”


End file.
